You're Just What I Wanted
by ChaseThisLightWithMe
Summary: This is the second part to my other fic "Five Year Old Innocence", where Magnus tells Alec about knowing him many years ago. It's not really necessary to read the first one. Just a bit of fluff.


**Hey! This is the second part to "Five Year Old Innocence"**** I don't really think you need to read it in order to understand what's going on, but I'd like it if you did :P  
><strong>**My last fic 'Fading Out of Sight' had like a grand total of 2 people reading it, I figured it must've been pretty bad, so I decided to hang low, hoping maybe my writing style would improve, I think it had the opposite effect... I am quite nervous about uploading this one because a few people told me to write a second part, and I hope that it's up to expectations... this is really how I pictured it...  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments or its characters.<br>**

It had been a really long day. Alec got up early and trained with Jace and Izzy for a good portion of the morning, then he had to have a long 'chat' with Maryse about some Clave meeting that they went to a week and a half ago. Thankfully, Jace barged in, effectively saving his ass from another hour of Maryse's spiel, telling the two of them two demons had been located downtown. Alec jumped at the opportunity and Maryse let the two parabatai go.

It was one of Alec's worst decisions; he should never trust that blonde boy _ever_. After they had marked each other, gotten into gear and arrived at their destination he realised Jace could not have been more wrong. There weren't two, unless in some alternate universe ten was equivalent to two.

So two hours later, Alec had left Jace to go home alone and found himself climbing those familiar set of stairs with difficulty as each muscle in his body protested. He unlocked the door with his key and with one step inside he already knew that the warlock was still awake. Alec wasn't sure why he had opted to visit him so late at night, considering he was dead tired and it wasn't like him to do surprise visits. After any other demon attack he would've gone home to the Institute and slept, but here he was, still feeling demon blood, sweat and dirt on himself.

Jace had nearly gotten himself killed more times than Alec wanted to count, but each time he was there to save his skin. Even though they both had the demon situation under control Alec wished Izzy wasn't out with Simon so she could've been there to help out.

In the end both boys walked away having killed five demons each, technically Alec had finished the last one off, but Jace insisted it was _his_ dagger in the demons eye that had killed it and Alec wasn't going to argue with Jace when he was already so tired.

Magnus walked into the living area, clearly surprised to see Alec swaying uneasily.

"How was your day?" he asked warily.

"Jace is an idiot and led both of us to a nest of demons, Izzy couldn't help, she was out with vampire boy, Maryse lectured me about something I can't remember, Robert isn't even home-"

"The usual then?"

Alec sighed, running a hand across his face, "Yeah, the usual" he looked up and admonished himself for being amazed at Magnus' appearance. They'd been together how long and the warlock could still shock Alec with his choice of clothing. It wasn't that he didn't like it; rather he was always surprised because no matter what he put on he still looked great whereas Alec always looked simple. This time he had a brightly coloured mesh top on, covered by a black jacket, teal jeans, boots and fingerless gloves. Magnus almost looked _too_ good.

"Can I-"

"Of course" Magnus cut him off and allowed Alec to walk passed toward the bathroom to shower.

Alec came back to wrap his arms around the warlock's slim waist from behind and kissed his neck. "Magnus, sorry, but do you mind snapping a change of clothes from the institute here? It's just my gear is pretty wrecked."

"Already done darling"

Alec turned his boyfriend around and pressed the sweetest kiss onto his lips, leaning into him as if he had no strength left in his legs. "Oh Angel, you're too perfect, I don't deserve you."

Magnus kissed back enthusiastically "I know I am, but what is the rest of this nonsense? It shall never be uttered again in my home. Now, go and shower"

Alec slipped into the bathroom to find his favourite pair of jeans, a dark blue cotton t-shirt, some lavender body wash and shampoo all neatly piled on top of each other. Alec rolled his eyes. Typical Magnus.

He only spent a minimal amount of time actually showering, afraid he might fall asleep if he let himself relax beneath the hot spray and caressing steam. Cautiously he inspected the body wash, making sure it wasn't some weird concoction that would leave him smelling like something ridiculous, like fairy floss. He massaged it into his muscles, scrubbing away all traces of that day. He towel dried his hair, buttoned on his jeans and slipped on the t-shirt feeling only slightly more refreshed than before the shower.

Magnus was sitting on the couch watching mindless late night television when Alec emerged. To Magnus he still looked absolutely beautiful even when completely exhausted. He didn't particularly like the fact that Alec was always in danger of being killed or seriously injured, but they had had this conversation before, and if there was one thing that Alec was _really_ stubborn about, it was his job as a Shadowhunter. So, in short, he couldn't even convince Alec to cut down fighting a bit.

"I feel bad," Alec started, sitting beside Magnus on the couch and leaning against him, "I didn't ask you how your day went."

God Magnus felt so lucky to have this remarkable boy to himself, all the little things he did just confirmed how much Alec cared.

"Well, nothing as exciting as demon hunting, that I can assure you"

"I don't care, I still want to know" Alec yawned.

"Hmm, I had a werewolf come to me complaining about a vampire stealing his girl, honestly, I'm not a counsellor, what do people really think I do all day? Actually, don't answer that"

Alec laughed quietly "It sounds like something Jace would get himself caught up in, he can be an idiot sometimes" he added, still slightly annoyed at the blonde for the days mishaps.

"I can't argue with that logic. I had another warlock visit me, asking about the Book of White, naturally I pretended to have no clue of what he was talking about, did he really think I would let him borrow it? How stupid could you be? I think under the description of High Warlock there should be a little side note saying 'In this position you must deal with incompetent others'..." Magnus looked down. Alec was breathing evenly, looking very peaceful against his shoulder. He smiled to himself, glad to have successfully put Alec to sleep.

* * *

><p>Alec woke to movement off to his side but he was far too comfortable to care about what it was. He buried his head deeper into the fluffy pillows, murmuring in pleasure.<p>

"Morning Sunshine"

Alec turned over and curled closer to Magnus, his warm skin touching the warlock's and that's when he realised something wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was meant to be at home in his bed. And he was _definitely_ meant to have more clothes on. He tried to squirm out of the bed, but the thick haze of sleep still lingered and his muscles were still sore.

"Don't worry Alec, I called your sister, she knows you fell asleep here, so no one is going to think you were mauled to death on your way home"

For the second time Alec tried to crack his eyelids open, however, they refused to function under the light pouring in from the window. He clutched for Magnus' arm "I have to get up but... I don't want to."

"That's something I'd like to hear every morning Alexander, I'm relieved you like you my bed"

"Mmmm, I do..." he added sleepily.

_Wait. Magnus' bed. Considerably less clothes. _All the facts began to finally register.

Alec was suddenly fully awake, getting into a sitting position against the headboard of the bed. "Magnus... we... didn't, you know" _Oh Angel, why couldn't he just say it_ "We didn't do _it_, did we?" He could feel new warmth spread up to his cheeks.

A low chuckle came from the person he was too embarrassed to look at "If we did 'do it' as you put it, Alexander, _it_ would have been _way_ more memorable than that. You actually fell asleep on the couch last night, so I told Izzy you wouldn't be coming home, and let you stay in my bed. I forgot how cute you look when you're asleep"

Alec gave a sigh of relief and sunk back into the sheets, hoping to fall back into blissful unconsciousness. Even though he had not intention of staying the night it was the best night's sleep he had had in a long time.

"Hold on a second, what did you mean by that?"

"Mean by what?"

"I look... cute when I sleep, I've never slept over before and I don't think I've ever been asleep in front of you before. Unconscious maybe, but that's not the same."

"Oh, that, it doesn't matter"

Alec glared at Magnus "Just spit it out"

"I didn't want to bring it up, because it's kind of obvious that you've forgotten."

Forgotten what? It wasn't Valentine's Day, a birthday or an anniversary. Either way, what would one of them have to do with Alec sleeping?

"I don't understand" Alec's mind didn't work as fast before a cup of coffee.

"I've met you before Alexander." What? Of course he has- "Before my party a few months back"

"No way," Alec insisted "I would've remembered you"

"That's what I thought – honestly darling, I'm not _that_ easy to forget"

Alec shifted to look at Magnus more intently, thinking he might spot the lie in what he was saying, "When was this?"

"I think you were about five. Maryse had to stay at my apartment because the Clave was still concerned with her and Robert after the Uprising. Robert stayed in Alicante. She made it her duty to not be in the same room as me, anyway, they never told me you were staying with her. To be frank, I didn't know Robert and Maryse had a child, even if I did, I would have expected the Clave to keep the child in their city. The first time I saw you, you were behind Maryse's legs staring up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes that have stayed with me since."

Alec looked down, disappointed, "You'd think I'd remember when I was five."

"Oh Alec, that hardly matters. I was just joking before" Magnus moved on. "Maryse made every conscious effort to show she didn't like me, there weren't many times when I saw you, she would keep you securely behind that door" Magnus pointed down the short hallway to a closed door "She practically lived in there, I always wondered how she kept you amused without TV. Seriously, what did you do in Idris for all that time?"

The Shadowhunter merely shrugged, "If I knew I would tell you"

"Maybe they had you training as soon as you were out of the womb"

"Gross Magnus, just continue with the story"

"Very well, I had a feeling your mother was napping during the day because – in order to avoid me – my shower was running really early in the morning. When she was asleep that's when I gained a second shadow." Magnus stopped to laugh and Alec immediately became very curious.

"What?"

"I think you took every opportunity to get out of that room. You know, you'd just follow me, silently, hiding behind chair or doors, I'd notice you straight away but didn't say anything in case I frightened you, since every time I turned around and you realised I had finally found you, you would run off back to the guest room..." he trailed off in thought.

"Chairman Meow also gained a second shadow, but that was only on the last night you were her. Alec, you followed my cat like a stalker, it was incredibly adorable."

"Oh my God" little splotches of red flowered on Alec's face and he lifted the comforter over his head to hide from Magnus "And I thought Jace was an idiot" his muffled voice drifted from the sheets.

"One time you pulled his tail and were rewarded with the fright of your life when he screeched so loud, making you lose your footing and fall backwards onto your butt" Magnus' voice was masked with so much laughter at the memory that Alec barely heard him say "You were so astonished, sweetheart, it was written all over your face"

"Alright! Stop laughing at me!" Magnus pulled down the covers and pressed a hand to Alec's warm cheek, Magnus' smile causing Alec to grin in reply.

"You haven't even heard the rest of it."

Alec groaned and covered his face again "Maybe this was a bad. I stalked you _and_ your cat, why are you even with me now?"

"Because I can bet ten to one you've turned my favourite shade of red – OW – you can abuse me all you want Alec, it's the truth." Magnus rolled over on top of Alec, straddling his legs "Another reason might be because you're the nicest, most honest, bravest and stunning person I know" He leaned down to capture Alec's lips, stopping what he was about to say. "Oh, and I also get the pleasure of stripping said person down to his boxers while he sleeps" he had whispered the last part in Alec's ear, increasing his blush.

Alec simply silenced Magnus with a second kiss, curling a hand around his neck to bring him down lower, their tongues gently moving in unison, in absolutely no rush. The areas where their skin met sent warm shivers down their backs despite the cool air in the bedroom. Magnus clasped Alec's hands in each of his own and held them above Alec's head, not breaking the kiss but deepening it. Underneath Magnus, Alec moaned contentedly, trailing his toes along the back of Magnus' leg. He had to break away before things got too out of hand,

"Enough excitement for the morning, by the way, I haven't even finished my story yet." Alec grumbled about Magnus' unwillingness to remain kissing, while the warlock returned to lying on his side with his head propped up on his right hand. "It was the last night you stayed at my apartment when you finally spoke to me. Maryse was called away to deal with a large number of demons, she only went to redeem herself, trust me, she did not want to leave you with me. Nevertheless, you appeared at my couch while I was watching TV and asked me about my magic and eyes."

"Angel, I was really rude."

"You were just a curious boy, darling. I actually remember what you said to me that day; it has stuck with me throughout all these years. You told me I wasn't different, just a boy like you. At that time I thought you'd grow out of that unbelievable innocence but, you proved me wrong, I don't know if it's possible, but you're just the same then as you are now." He looked lovingly at Alec, whose wide eyes stared at Magnus, not believing he had actually told Magnus something like that more than ten years ago, he didn't think he was capable of producing something remotely as meaningful now.

"Oh! Then I showed you that I don't have a bellybutton and then you showed me yours, if only back then I knew I'd be having you lying in my bed mostly naked sometime in the future..." he mused.

"Magnus!" Alec covered his bare chest self-consciously.

"What? Do you want to be completely naked? You know your interruptions make me lose my place. I had to answer a phone call from a client and you disappeared on me. If it was your brother I probably would've murdered him, but after searching for you for what seemed like an eternity I found you under the table, asleep, so I brought you to the couch. You were so cute sleepy, especially when you asked me to sit with you while you slept. I hadn't seen anything since then so peaceful until today."

Alec moved closer to Magnus.

"Huh" he said "That is exactly what you did that night when I sat with you. Maryse burst in a few hours later demanding I make a portal for you and her to go back to Alicante. You had opened your eyes and looked straight at me 'thanks for keeping the demons away' you said and smiled through drowsy features. You know Alexander, I never forgot that boy, even when he appeared on my doorstep with other Shadowhunters, trying to get into my party."

"I still don't believe that you knew me and didn't say anything about it, _especially_ when I was such an embarrassment." Alec kissed Magnus again "I guess what happened back then doesn't matter, I get to enjoy the best parts now"

Magnus pulled the sheets over both of them, tangling their limbs and sprinkling kisses along the expanse of Alec's lingering blush, causing Alec's toes to curl.

Magnus smiled. "I couldn't agree more."

**So? What do you think? Tell me, it'll ease my worries! I hope Magnus and Alec appeared more comfortable and 'couple-y' here, since that's how I wanted it to turn out.  
>Due to my little break I have a few more one-shot ideas, keep an eye out (maybe they'll be better than this).<br>Please excuse any mistakes I may've missed. Thanks!  
><strong>


End file.
